


heavy heart

by LearaBribage



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables (TV 2000), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: EnjonineWeek, EnjonineWeek2019, F/M, Family, day 6: soulmates, enjonine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage
Summary: Enjolras wakes to the sound of someone crying. When he finds Éponine, she confesses something to him.





	heavy heart

In the distance, someone was crying. Loudly. Enjolras woke with a jolt. 

He looked beside him, finding the sheets rumpled and no Éponine. Hurriedly, he stood up and went to the balcony. 

Opening the glass door, he found her by the lounge chaise. She was curled up, shoulders trembling and her face hidden. He breathed more easily. 

She didn't move when he gently sat in front of her feet. He didn't mind it at all and let her be for a few more minutes before calling her name. When she didn't stir, Enjolras caressed her foot with his knuckles, waiting for her. 

Humming softly under his breath, they just sat there like that for a while. He was on his fifth song when she placed a hand over his wrist and caressed it with her thumb. Looking up, he discerned her red eyes and trembling lips. He wanted to hug her already, but he knew that she will let him if she felt like she can. Instead, he just turned his hand over hers and brushed her knuckles. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only another sob. This time, he knew it was all right to move. He placed his hand on her cheek, and she took a deep breath, clasping it. 

"I don't want to have children," her voice hoarse, lashes stirring, but eyes still closed. She wiped her face frustratedly with a sigh. 

He raised a brow, but urged her to carry on as his fingers laced her auburn tresses. She moved towards him, resting her head on his shoulders. Enjolras laid his chin on top of hers and drew small, slow circles on her side. Éponine sighed again, fidgeting with edges of his long black shirt before speaking. 

"It's just… I've been thinking about it for sometime now. With my schedule and yours plus the kind of people we are, we'd just condemn our child to negligence. Not that I'm saying that we can't handle it," she whispered, nuzzling her nose on his neck. 

Enjolras purred softly, circling her waist. Now wasn't the time for that, so he kissed the crown of her head. "I think I know what you mean. We both are passionate about our work too much, and the spare time we have left, we'd rather devote to each other. It sounds selfish to other people, not having a child, but I think, from what you're saying, is that it is even more selfish to deprive a child of care, affection, and everything else that they would need from parents who won't give them  _ only half _ of their attention most of the time." 

Éponine startled for a bit before a fond curl rested on her lips. "You sound like the voice in my head. But yes, that's exactly what I've been thinking. Another thing is that I wouldn't mind taking care of other people's children, but when the day is done and I'm home, I'd just rather have you." 

His heart jumped as his cheeks reddened. He gaped at her, speechless. Then he swallowed, caressing her thighs on his lap. 

"I know we've been married for five years," his voice deepening, "but I love you even more for saying that." 

She laughed, stroking the nape of his neck. "I love you too," she said before her tone turned serious. "But you are all right with it? Us not having a child?"

He kissed the button of her nose, nodding. "I am because I've thought about it too, and before you worry about me being the last male in my line, don't. I could hardly care about it, given the less-than-admirable history. My parents will be frustrated at the very least, but they can deal with it. It's not their life, it's ours." 

Éponine looked like she was about to cry again, so he hugged her more, before she pressed soft kisses on his neck. 

"Thank you," she whispered, lacing her arms around his waist. "You are my family." 

Enjolras smiled, his heart content with just the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say except that the thoughts here were inspired from an r/AskReddit about couples who chose not to have children.


End file.
